The animal production core will provide selectively bred P and NP (alcohol-preferring and nonpreferring) lines of rats as well as the selectively bred HAD and LAD (high-alcohol-drinking and low-alcohol- drinking) rats for research. These animals are available to investigators supported by or affiliated with the ARC at this Institution and to collaborating and independent investigators at other Institutions. The Core will also continue the development of the P and NP inbred strains, begin inbreeding of the HAD and LAD lines after 15 generations of selection and correct the bleeding abnormality that has developed in the NP rats by backcrossing P x NP offspring to NP inbreds.